


【KK】原来是魅魔啊19

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊19

低沉的吟诵从口中传出，原本平淡无奇的木头法杖顶端亮起了深浅不一的绿色光芒，唯有这时候能够看出来，这些木头中都包裹着昂贵的魔法水晶和琥珀。

这是一群穿着长袍的男男女女，年龄各不相同，有头发胡子都变成了银色的老者，有年轻的姑娘，不过这群人的共同特征，就是长得都十分高大，却并不魁梧，高挑、挺拔、纤瘦，树一样的笔直。

所有人的法杖都是没有任何雕刻花纹的木头，越到下面越细，只有一个银色长发和长须的老者，法杖的顶端雕刻着一个小小的房子，尖顶，正六边形，五个面是窗户，一个面是门。

十来人的小群体，是德鲁伊教的核心成员，老人是德鲁伊教的教头，德鲁伊这个种族的最高领导者，他法杖顶端的那所小房子，正是若木神殿。

每日游荡在森林中的这个团队，最近来到了坦桑岛的密林里，寻找一种珍稀植物的踪迹。

临近黄昏，他们找到了一处空地休息，一个年轻人清理出一块石头，邀请教头坐下，其他几位和他年龄相仿的男孩女孩，念诵起了德鲁伊的咒语，种子被撒到地上，随着咒语飞快生长，很快就长成藤蔓一样的植物，相互缠绕着，编织着，把这一片树林间的空地围起来，形成了一个有私密性的空间。

藤蔓生长成墙壁，生长成穹顶，留出了直径约在两米的天空之后，就停了下来，方便排出篝火点燃带来的烟气。

教头十分欣慰地看着各司其职的德鲁伊们，这一批从各个聚落招来的年轻人们，真的是很不错。

篝火被点燃了，作为燃料的柴火比较特殊，橙红色的火焰，飘起的，却是灰绿色的炊烟。

这是唯有德鲁伊才能点燃的篝火，这种木头晒干后当做燃料，能够帮助德鲁伊增长法力，也能够有效地驱散魔兽毒虫。

藤蔓组成的墙壁自动分出一道门，有两个年轻的孩子离开庇护圈，从兽囊里召唤出自己的契约魔兽，打猎去了。

没过多长时间他们就回来了，五只兔子攥在两个年轻人的手里，一头独角鹿扛在其中一只契约魔兽的后背上，另一只契约魔兽是双头银狼，两个头的两张嘴里各叼着一个大篮子，里面装了满满的野果。

兔子和小鹿被剥皮，开膛，施法带走血水和秽物，小鹿切开成块，分别串在长木枝上，架在篝火周围炙烤，果子被塞进兔子的肚子里缝好，外皮抹上一层盐巴，就这样整只地烤熟。

待到烤肉开始散发出诱人香味的时候，来了两个不速之客。

大咧咧露出魅魔犄角和尾巴的剛，还有一看就是暗精灵的光一。

 

“剛，这样真的好么？”光一看着将德鲁伊全部行头都收起来的剛，有些担心地开了口。

“我不觉得我好好穿着德鲁伊的长袍手里拎着木头法杖他们就能以礼相待，”剛边脱衣服边解释，“那既然这样的话，我干嘛不给他们添点堵？”

只穿着贴身皮铠的剛甚至扎起了头发，尖尖的魅魔之角闪着幽芒，尾巴在背后甩来甩去，他回过头，十分俏皮地看着光一。

“……说得蛮有道理的。”

“是吧。”说完这句话，晃着尾巴的魅魔身边走着晃着尾巴的管中豹，一人一兽到前面带路去了。

光一头顶着潘，跟在剛的身后，慢慢接近了那个密林中的营地。

 

除了坐在石头上安之若素的教头，所有德鲁伊看见分开的藤蔓中露出的两个陌生人，第一反应就是将法杖攥在手里，向外倾斜着，警惕地对着光一和剛。

“嘛嘛嘛，这么紧张干什么？我又不会吃人。”剛此刻的语气跟个小痞子似的。

也让这些德鲁伊的脸色更加难看了。

“哪里来的魅魔，敢在德鲁伊的教头大人面前撒野？”教头身边站了一个中年模样的男人，语气十分威严。

他边说边往前走，所到之处，所有的德鲁伊都将法杖末端戳到地面上，颔首低声问候，“教长。”

“教长大人真是贵人多忘事，七十来年前，不是您亲手把我绑起来吊在树枝上的么？”剛笑得十分讽刺，话里的内容却让光一心里酸酸涨涨的。

三十来岁的自己还每天跟自己老爹斗智斗勇，在村子里无忧无虑地到处玩耍呢，剛却只能像抓住最后一根救命稻草一样地找到德鲁伊的聚落，希望他们能够收留自己，提供一个容身之处，没想到，等来的却是排斥与伤害。

难怪剛一直对德鲁伊的态度疏离而冷漠，也从来没动过寻找德鲁伊聚落的念头。

混血是一方面原因，更重要的，恐怕是这种找不到归属感的无助和来自同族的厌恶，才让他选择了离群索居吧。

“我道是谁，原来是你这个小杂种。”教长冷哼一声，满脸都是厌恶和不屑，“当年的教训你要是都忘光了，我们就再教教你。”

说完他不等剛做出任何回答，沉声吩咐，“给我把他拿下，还有那个他带过来的暗精灵，一并捆起来。”

几个年轻人早就跃跃欲试，想要在教头和教长面前表现一下，教长话音刚落，一个小子就冷笑着上前，“我知道你，堂本剛，魅魔与被除名之人生下的罪恶之子，出生就被抛弃的低贱混血，曾经想要玷污若木神殿，幸亏被教头大人阻止，处决的前一晚让你侥幸脱逃，现在就让我们抓住你，来补上当年你躲过去的刑罚吧，这一次，教头大人要亲自给你烙上烙印。杂种就是杂种，连个契约魔兽都没有的杂种。”

同为德鲁伊，他能看见，剛的身上并没有代表着与魔兽签订契约之后所缭绕着的翠绿色魔法环，就想当然地认为，剛是个无法降服任何魔兽的弱者。

可是管中豹健次郎和堂本剛，从来都不是因为契约的束缚才不离不弃的。

 

当年剛从教头的临时营地仓皇出逃，躲在山洞里休养了整整两个月才恢复了健康。浑浑噩噩地走在丛林中，在一片食人树的密林深处，遇见了一具雌性管中豹的尸体。

食人树不吃德鲁伊，不吃死掉的任何生物，剛因此幸免，可奇怪的是，仍有食人树的藤蔓在尸体周围飘荡，不肯离开。

出于好奇，剛走上前去查看，随着他的靠近，那些藤蔓感受到了德鲁伊的气息，带着不甘离开了。

他这才看清，尸体的肚子鼓着，屁股周围在缓缓渗出掺着鲜血的透明液体。

掏出小刀将豹子的肚子剖开，里面滚出了三只小豹子。非常罕见的三胞胎，可是只有一只还活着。

是个男孩子，奄奄一息。

剛将小豹子抱在怀里，“你也没有妈妈，我也没有妈妈，从今以后，让我来陪着你吧，你也陪着我。”

小家伙被取名“健次郎”，跟着剛一起走过了七十多年的岁月。

他们之间，从未签订过任何契约。

在健次郎心里，剛是爸爸，是妈妈，是重要的伙伴，是让它活下去的主人，是它想要一生守护的对象，他们之间，感情的羁绊那么那么强烈，何须一张契约来画蛇添足呢。

 

“健次郎，有人骂我杂种！”剛的回答，是侧头高声朝着藤蔓门外大喊一声，声音里带上了十足的委屈，差点让光一喷出来。

憋笑憋到肚子痛。

不是他没心没肺不紧张，实在是剛轻松写意的模样太具感染力，让他觉得这一群在德鲁伊中战斗力几乎为顶尖的人们，也就是杂鱼两三条。

魅魔话音未落，一道巨大的黑影“唰”地窜到了他的前面，管中豹四爪扣地目露凶光，大眼睛恶狠狠地盯着那个年轻人瞧，喉咙里发出威胁的低吼，黑色的烟雾从毛发间飘起，浑身散发出的威压，让在场的所有魔兽都肚皮贴地双耳向后背，摆出十足臣服的模样。

潘也被感染了，浅蓝色的双眼中，瞳孔缩成了两条竖线，“咯咯咯咯”的奇怪声响从它的嘴里发出来，一圈一圈宛若实质性的涟漪以光一为中心向四周散发，那些已经摆出臣服姿态的魔兽们，害怕得甚至闭上了眼睛。

千雷海中的最强魔兽海妖，果然名不虚传。

最先发话的那个年轻人神色惊疑不定，剛却完全没耐心跟他废话，伸手将他拨拉到一边，大步走向一直淡定坐着的教头，低头看着老人，在越来越暗的天色中，看不出他有什么特殊的表情。

实际上，教头脸上，什么表情都没有。

“我今天不是来打架的，虽然有不知天高地厚的小屁孩挑衅，不过我看在你的份上，就忍了。我只是想借若木神殿一用，然后我们就走，你们可以接着吃你们的晚饭。”

篝火旁边，兔子和鹿肉早就因为长时间没有人理而被烤的焦黑，完全没有了之前诱人的模样。

“借若木神殿？你好大的口气！”教长眼睛一瞪，色厉内荏。

包括教头在内，所有人都看出来了，剛身边这个没有契约的魔兽管中豹绝对不是等闲之辈，那个暗精灵头上的小不点海妖也不是吃素的，当年那什么也不知道，什么也不会的孩子，早就成长成了今天这副强有力的样子，除了教头和教长外，其余的人，全都是今年刚刚从各个聚落招上来的年轻人，全都不是堂本剛的对手，虽然他也只是个刚刚成年没多久的小鬼。

真不愧是那个人的儿子，尽管不是纯血统。

不愿流出一滴德鲁伊的高贵血脉，也不想看见有谁受伤，教头选择从石头上站起来，将自己那柄特殊的法杖深深插进了泥土里。

然后，向后退了一步。

他才不想承认，他是怕了，是被这个年轻人身上的锐意和锋芒震慑了，他仿佛从剛的身上看见了那个人的影子，同样的眼睛，同样的眉毛，同样坚定不动摇的眼神，同样满脸的无所畏惧。他在那个人的阴影下整整生活了八百多年，直到那个人自愿放弃了德鲁伊的身份，自我放逐消失在了密林中，他才因此当上了教头，亦开始不顾一切地抹杀那个人的存在。

他成功了。

用了二百年，让一个人的名字彻底消失在所有文献的记载里，起码在德鲁伊这个族群中，没有人会再次主动提起这个名字。

大家都以为，那个人是一个犯罪被除名的流放者。

可是一百多年前的某一天深夜，那个人回来了。

单独找到教头，再一次进入了若木神殿。

出来的时候，那个人回头看他，眼神冰冷，满脸都是不屑，“林长司，都已经八百六十多年了，你还是那个没出息的懦夫，只能通过把自己的容貌变老才能找回自信。

说罢，就头也不回地走向他来时的地方，融进了黑暗里。

教头则被钉在原地，好半晌，涔涔的冷汗才敢淌下来。

剛在第一次找上门的时候，他就认出来了，这个混血的小杂种居然是那个人的儿子，还是魅魔的混血，那就证明，那家伙肯定已经死了。

他迫不及待地想要处死剛，可是还要维持教头的尊严和面子，只能依照德鲁伊的规矩，让他在树上吊三天三夜，第四天在左脸烙印，他就可以在烙铁上稍微加点料，让这孩子神不知鬼不觉地死去。

可惜，让他逃了。

绳结是他亲自打的，死扣连着死扣，法力被抽取一空的小孩子到底是怎么挣脱的，联想到那个人的本事，他终于后怕了。

也就不敢去追。

今天剛回来了，他却发现，自己已经不敢拿他怎么样了。

就只能摆出一副大人有大量的样子，不跟剛斤斤计较。

江湖越老，胆子越小，这句话从来就不只是一个说法。教头最清楚那个人的本事是什么，真正的预言术再加上言灵，那是可以送往未来的诅咒。他甚至有理由相信，剛的那次脱逃，一定是他父亲提前几百年就降下的庇护。

如果这次他妄动邪念，那他作为教头的生命，是不是也就到头了？

他不敢冒这个险。

至于在教徒面前丢脸什么的，随便扯个说法就能糊弄过去了。

 

匕首划开掌心，鲜血涌出，剛回头说了一声，“光一你来给我当守卫”，就将血滴在了那个小房子木雕上。

暗精灵不太明白这句话是什么意思，他走上前去站在剛身边，看着对方的血落在木雕的房顶，看着木雕上泛起一阵墨绿色的光芒，看着剛变成了一道光被吸了进去，然后墨绿色的光芒笼罩了整个法杖和光一全身，还把健次郎和潘罩了进去。

现在，没有谁能伤害他们分毫了。

 

再次睁开眼睛，剛就来到了一个不大，却十分空旷的地方。

天花板很高，越往上越窄，最后六条线汇聚在一个点上，那是房子尖尖的屋顶。

“呼，还以为这回死定了。”剛早就没有了之前那副自信满满的样子，一边自己嘀嘀咕咕，一边一屁股坐在了若木神殿的地板上。

“靠，刚才你是装的啊！”光一的声音突兀地在剛的脑子里响起来了，在法杖旁边盘腿坐下的光一努力维持着一张扑克脸，天知道他心里面现在掀起了怎样的惊涛骇浪。

都忘了问，为什么他们现在可以进行意念交流。

“你以为呢！那可是德鲁伊教的教头，活了快四千年的老妖怪，除了装逼以外，你给我想一个能跟他抗衡的方法？”剛没好气道。

“你他妈就没想过，万一装逼失败，咱俩加上潘和健次郎，都要交待在这儿吗！”光一刚才心里有多得意，现在心里就有多恼火，要不是那老家伙不知道为什么有所顾忌，小命铁定玩完！

铤而走险的臭毛病，什么时候能改？！

“放心放心，我已经准备好传送卷轴了，而且他们不会把健次郎和潘怎么样的，德鲁伊最喜欢等阶高的魔兽了。”剛尽量让自己的语气显得一切尽在掌握，他确实已经准备好了传送卷轴，一见势头不对就可以马上跑路，他本来的打算，是用装逼来提升谈判的筹码，可他也没想到，教头居然就这么干脆利落地怂了啊！

剛心里十分清楚，以他们四个捏起来加在一块儿的实力，就算再翻一倍，教头拿下他们也是轻轻松松，那老家伙的反应，十分不正常。

也就说明，对方的退缩跟他们本身没有关系，让他忌惮无比的，是其他东西。

从剛能够进入若木神殿这一点来看，那个让教头选择妥协的原因，只可能跟他那个素未谋面的父亲有关了。

梅耶猜的没错，剛的父亲，应该就是德鲁伊最后的贤者，除了大御巫以外，唯一掌握着真正预言术的人。

这样的人，为什么最后却选择在魅魔那里结束自己的生命呢？这是在任何种族看来，都十分让人瞧不起的死法啊！

也许，贤者的传承能让我找到答案？

“光一？光一？”暗精灵半天不吭声，剛在心里呼唤他，“你生气啦？”

“……没有。”停顿了一下，光一才有些闷闷地回答。

“那你为什么不说话？”剛认定了这人在说谎。

“因为我也不知道，我到底该不该生气。”光一有些迷茫的语气让剛也沉默了。

这样的患得患失，光一，难道，你对我……

想法一经出现在剛的脑海里，就甩也甩不掉了，可是光一，你给我的，我回应不了啊……我信任你，信任我们之间这种亲密的关系，可独独无法信任，你我之间产生的这种情感。

很奇怪，对吧。

“没关系，没关系的，剛，”似是看穿了剛的想法，光一的声音温柔极了，温柔到让他愧疚，“这是我的事情，跟剛没有关系。”

所以，不需要感到抱歉，不需要感到愧疚，你只要做你自己，无论是魅魔，还是德鲁伊，做堂本剛，就好了。

光一的话，剛无法回答，他只能向着若木神殿深处走去，去靠近那个远远看上去像是祭坛一样的东西。

这间纯粹由木头搭成的建筑十分奇特，从地面上看，是个狭长的走廊一样的房间，左右各有三扇窗，十分柔和但明亮的光线从同样狭长的落地窗透进来，看不清窗外的景色；从天花板看，则是正六边形的建筑，扭曲的空间，也不知道是因为什么样的魔法。

走到跟前才发现，传说中供奉着德鲁伊贤者一脉秘术的台子上，没有秘典书卷，没有魔法卷轴，也没有铭刻石板，同样纯木制的台子上，横放着一个坚韧牛皮纸做成的卷轴，上面用德鲁伊文写了一行字，“堂本剛 敬启”。

跟剛手里那本笔记上的字迹，一模一样。

“光一，”剛拿起卷轴的手都是颤抖的，“好像是我父亲，给我留下了一封信。”

多年以来，剛对自己是“被抛弃之人”这一点认识根深蒂固，从未怀疑过，他那个放弃了生命的父亲与魅魔交合的生下了他，而魅魔不愿意养育这个混血的男孩，所以才把他抛弃了。

一直以为，他的诞生是因为无奈与妥协，是因为魅魔并不知道自己的孩子那么特别。

可是这一切，都随着这封信而动摇了，而且是狠狠地动摇了。

剛毫不怀疑，这封信上所写的内容，将会改变他以后的人生。

所以，他拿着卷轴走到墙边坐下，后背靠着神殿里的木头柱子，深呼吸几下，将自己的状态调整好，才郑重其事地打开了这个并没有因为岁月而陈旧的信笺。

 

给我的儿子，魅魔与德鲁伊诞生下的爱之子，堂本剛：

我是你的父亲，是德鲁伊一族最后的纯血统贤者，除白精灵中的大御巫以外，唯一能够掌握真正预言术的人。

贤者之术不会给出模棱两可的答案，施展术法之时，我所看到的片段，一定会在未来实现。

虽然无法知道，会实现在未来的哪一刻。

无论过了多少年，德鲁伊这个种族的总数量，总是维持在一百五十到二百人之间，而能够成为贤者的，每隔两千年，才会出现一个，且都是姓“堂本”的男人。

自从继承了完整的传承，来求得未来的德鲁伊就络绎不绝。付出的代价越多，能够看见的未来片段就越长，离开的时候，有些人欢天喜地，有些人愁眉不展。

让我对贤者之术产生怀疑的，是在我得知，有的德鲁伊看见了并不美好的未来想要极力避免，可最终那未来还是原封不动发生了的时候。

一个人类男子付出了半生的积蓄，想要知道他和妻子的未来是怎样的，我告诉他，他的妻子会死于谋杀。男人失魂落魄地走了。

后来我听说，他回到家以后，就变得疑神疑鬼，想尽一切办法保护妻子的安全，甚至限制她的人身自由，妻子终于受不了跟他大吵一架，男人在冲动和意外之下，失手刺死了她。

然后，男人崩溃，将同一把刀，送进了自己的喉咙。

这件事，在我对贤者之术本身产生怀疑之后，又第一次对它产生了厌恶。

我开始频繁地做梦。

每一个梦境，都与我接任教头无关，我觉得这是命运给我的暗示，我要离开这里，去远方寻找答案。

至于去往哪个远方，寻找什么样的答案，我想，旅途会告诉我。

所以我离开了德鲁伊的聚落，放弃了若木神殿，我探寻，我追索，我的脚步遍及无尽海诸岛，甚至曾去往巨龙的故乡。

直至我在塔菲岛上，本来应该荒无人烟的塔菲岛上，遇见了她。

我爱上了她。

小剛，你也应该猜到了，她就是你的母亲，一个魅魔。

也许是一时兴起，也许真的是命运的指引，在珍珠岛待了一段时间之后，我突然动了去看一看千雷海的念头。

听说塔菲岛上还保留着古代的瞭望塔，于是我动身前往。

没想到，瞭望塔里还有住客，这住客还是魅魔。

她说她曾经跟着养父住在这里，是养父把她从森林里捡回家，教她读书识字，将她养大成人。

她的养父是曾经无尽海上名噪一时的黑魔法师，一生钻研亡灵之术，是这一领域里程碑式的人物。年纪大了以后选择塔菲岛归隐，想要研究通过黑魔法遏制千雷海兽潮的方法。五十年前养父寿终正寝，她就一直独自生活在那。

不过这位伟大的法师跟你我并没有直接关系，我就暂且提一嘴。

我当然会确认她话里的真伪，世人皆知，魅魔不仅擅长杀死男人，她们同样擅长蛊惑男人。

可是她没有撒谎。

她的养父一生无子，在生命结束前的最后年岁，把全部的温情和宠爱都给了她，将她按照贵族小姐来培养，也养成了她天真活泼的性格。

你能想象吗，一个极美的非人生物，学识渊博，善良俏皮，没有得到来自血亲的传承，也就没有被激活那狡诈妖媚的天性。

塔菲岛上的五个月，在我的感觉里，仿佛只过了五天。

不想离开这里，不想离开这个美丽的姑娘，我已经明白，我是爱上了她。

德鲁伊也会恋爱，只是大多数觉得短暂的爱恋在漫长的生命里没有意义，所以因为爱情而结合的男女，很少很少。

做爱并不会损耗我的生命，即使会，我也愿意将几乎看不到尽头的人生，折合成与她共度的那些夜晚。

本来我打算就这样一直跟她在一起，直到某一天晚上，我久违地做了梦。

在梦里，我见到了你，我的儿子。

你走在一条长长的，没有尽头的路上，我只能看见你的背影，可是就是这样一个模糊的影子一样的，却让我无比确定，你就我的后代，是我和她的后代。

你既是魅魔，也是德鲁伊，你会饱受非议，可也会拥有精彩的人生。

是比我精彩无数倍的人生。

虽然梦境没有展示清楚，但我就是知道，跟我无比确定你是我的后代一样，笃定这一点。

你会拥有幸福的童年，你会拥有一生的挚爱，你会游走四方，经历数不尽的奇遇。

我不能，我无法，我也不忍心，剥夺你来到这世上的权利。

即使这需要以我的生命为代价。

她当然不同意，她想的是永远和我在一起，如果我不在了，她就又会变成孤零零的一个人。那种寂寞，她不愿再经历一次。

养父的去世已经让她心碎，她无法再想象失去我的日子。

可是，她也同样期待着你的诞生。

因为我的描述，也因为魅魔的天性——她们是这个世界上母性最强的物种。

我说服了她。

于我而言，塔菲岛上的十年，已经能够抵过我的一生，我也在这期间，找到了我想要的答案。

贤者之术，是梅林世界中最强的预言之术，它能尽数吹散你命运的迷雾，让你的未来清晰可见。代价就是，你失去了与命运抗争的机会，预言告诉你三天以后会死，那么无论用什么样的方法去避免，死亡的时间都不会后推哪怕一秒钟。

魅魔也并非一定要喝光自己母亲的血液才能获得魅魔之力，这只是魅魔这个种族，选择的保护孩子的方式罢了。因为这样的方式，能够让刚刚成年的魅魔，迅速积累起强大的法力，否则靠她们自己修行，则需要超过二百年。

她们在自己生命最后的时刻，以此给自己的孩子送上一份大礼，我一直觉得，魅魔是这世界上，最伟大的母亲。

是我劝她将你送到人类村庄抚养的。德鲁伊势必不会接纳你，而你的母亲当时还不到三百岁，她自己都没有从自己的母亲那里得到传承，带着你生存的话，太勉强了。

生活在人类的村子里，至少在你魅魔的血脉觉醒以前，能够作为一个普通的孩子长大。

我留下了我的法杖和笔记，希望能对你有所帮助；她给你取了名字，就叫“剛”，希望你坚强，勇敢，永不言弃，永不言败。

我们共同施法，让你拥有三次逢凶化吉的机会，能够拯救你的性命。

我不知道你看着信的此刻，是否已经用完了这三次机会，我既希望你已经被拯救，又希望你永远都用不上它。

剛，去找她吧，去找你的母亲，你能看到我这封信，说明你已经足够强大，足够冷静，足够智慧，有了与教头谈判的资本，跟那家伙抗衡的勇气。那么，你也是时候了解我们的过去了，也许你母亲，她还住在塔菲岛也说不定。

她的名字，叫做银杏。

如果有哪个魅魔跟你的血脉产生了共鸣，那就是她了。

在让银杏怀上你之前，我带走了这里的贤者之术的传承密典，把它彻底毁掉了。

这个世界上，并不需要预言个人命运的术法，未来应该充满可能，命运应该靠自己去争取。

而这预言术，并不能看清世界未来的走向。

越是具体，范围越小；范围越大，则越模糊。

这是贤者与大御巫最本质的区别。

也是我不想让你继承贤者之术最重要的原因。

命运不需要被预言，人生不需要被固定，生老病死总是类似的，可每个人独一无二的人生，各有各的精彩，最不应该的，就是知道未来注定要发生的不幸，每日生活在惶恐之中，最后因为极力避免而丢了性命。

这太可悲了。

所以，儿子，大胆地前进吧，即使人生充满艰辛，即使生活到处是无奈，即使不如意之事十之八九，可是那些幸福，那些快乐，那些感动，那些喜悦，都是藏在砗磲中的珍珠，沙子里的黄金，愈是得来不易，愈是弥足珍贵。采珠人不会因为摸到的前十个珠蚌里没有珍珠而放弃寻找第十一个，淘金者也不会在淘洗了十捧纯粹的河沙之后就不去捞起第十一捧。

要记住，人生不会因为幸福和快乐而更加精彩，可是坎坷和不幸，会让人生更有意义。

因为你在这里学会了坚强，学会了忍耐，学会了有所谓有所不为，学会了诚实学会了勇敢，学会了牺牲与放弃，学会了成为一个更好的你自己。

同样的，我也希望你学会理解，学会宽容，学会如何去爱，也学会如何接受别人给你的爱。

你的，虽然没见过面但是真切爱着你的父亲，堂本充久。

 

“啪嗒。”有什么东西滴落在了那个手写的名字上，没有洇湿纸张，也没有晕开字迹，它就像放大镜一样让名字的一部分放大了一点，然后，泪水就接二连三地落在了信上。

剛的眼前模糊一片，那封黑色墨水写成的文字变成了一团一团的墨点。他抬起头，看向窗户，本来一片明亮的外面，似乎有一个男人的身影缓步走过，还对着剛笑了一下，而后就消失在了窗框的另一头。

看不清面容，剛却也十分笃定，那就是自己的父亲。

困扰了他一百多年的谜团，今天终于得到了答案。

剛将卷轴紧紧抱在胸前，失声痛哭。

 

——TBC


End file.
